ah! my goddess is that Ranma?
by L33t Horo
Summary: cross over between oh my goddess and Ranma 12 with self insert
1. Chapter 1

**My name is L33t Horo and I am the author of this fanfic crossover…please I give due credit to the original authors and yes…it is quite original…the setting is just after the defeat of Saffron and a few days before Keiichi's wish also this is going to be a self insert as well so be weary also some lemon parts inside read at your own risk.**

**Note: Ranma 1/2 and Ah! Megami-sama are not owned by me please do not sue**

**Ah! My goddess…is that Ranma?**

**Chapter 1**

It was very quiet at the Tendou dojo…actually really peaceful… they felt unsettling… they were used to chaos and disarray. Ranma was at his room, he was thinking about his fight with Saffron. He was being treated badly by Akane and his father because she died…of course Ranma was able to bring her back from death, but he was always being abused by his Pops and Akane's family (except sweet Katsumi, whom he considered a fine young women who deserved a better family) He didn't felt like doing any training today and P-chan has been lost for over a month. Ranma was tired of all of this, the fiancées, the deathly fights…the old ghoul. He just wanted to get away and find someone he actually liked… he decided afterwards to call the cat café for some ramen."You have called the goddess relief assistance network, please stand by while a representative contacts you"

"Wrong number" thought Ranma and hung the phone…and from his cup of tea a young girl appeared and landed on top of him. "Man…I hate using cups they are so tiny…oh hello there, my name is Skuld, I am a goddess second class and came here to grant you a wish" "any wish?" asked Ranma "of course" said Skuld. "Uhmmm… I wish…. I wish…"… he was interrupted by one of his

many fiancées "RANMA!" yelled Akane" who is this girl!"

Get away from all of this! Ranma yelled out

Skuld's face markings began to glow and a ray of blue light hit Ranma everything when white…" am I dead?" thought Ranma…"what do you mean hon?" a sexy voice asked whahaewhwhwahwhwa? Where the Hell am I! Ranma asked?

Skuld came in dressed in a cute pink outfit. What heck happened! Why is he on yggdrasil? Urd the one with the sexy voice shook her head and said she didn't know. Belldandy is on earth with a mortal under a contract but only Urd knew of this, and told nothing to Skuld "she could ruin the mood for these two" she thought. Ranma was used to strange things happen to him… so he got his composure and asked the only smart thing to ask: "what is Yggdrasil? And why am I here?" Urd answered "you are in what you mortals call heaven and apparently you had a little thought of escaping your current life so yggdrasil acted up and send you here. Why? Because your life would be the same no matter where you where since your dad would hunt you down to take charge of his actions" Point well done thought Ranma

But it doesn't tell me why did it not just change me or something?

"Kami-sama works in strange ways… but for the time being play nice with Skuld okay?" "UH!" said Ranma and Skuld in unison Urd disappeared nowhere to be found…. "So…Skuld… think you could teach me some of the stuff in here?" Ranma asked shyly (he is nervous around girls) "sure" said Skuld… some time went by and Ranma helped Skuld with the debugging unbest known from the rest of the gods also he had learned that he could take a test… a test to become a god (or a goddess he shrugged) after a while he took the test and passed…he became half god…."and half goddess!" said the officials?

Blushing Ranma explained he possessed the curse for an ancient well and the proctors interrupted him. "We understand you do not worry about it" and left the building….. now…Ranma was just thinking about going to Skuld when he heard her crying….she was sad and he knew why… so he disguised himself using his cursed for and talked to her… Skuld couldn't recognize him on her cursed for and they talked… Ranma hugged her and asked if Ranma could go with her and check her sister out to see if she is okay? Skuld accepted and the ran off to find him

Belldandy loved this mortal and the mortal loved her… they shared a love that transcended even the heavens itself and it mattered not to him whether divine or holly she could be. But never the less he respected her and gave her a separate room (in part to keep rumors down)

Actually this mortal's name was Keiichi Morisato, and he got a chance of getting a wish from a goddess who is now his life-long companion because of a wish he made… now another goddess, Urd the self proclaimed goddess of love, wanted to spice things up….and so the story picks up from where it left… Skuld being such a kid as she is she wanted to see her sister

Ranma went with her trough the water portal because he could not use divine magic to that extend, they landed on a hot bath and Skuld was trying to get dry…she saw her sister Urd and said bye and took of with Ranma and reappeared on top of Keiichi

"Hello are you a friend of Belldandy?"

This is how this guy's hell broke loose. He gotten used to Urd's meddling in his personal life and his limits are being tested by the addition of a two new goddess Skuld and the trainee Ranma the god of martial arts and the goddess of duality

"Why both god and goddess statues?" asked Keiichi

the response? Cold water splashed on him and turned into a red haired girl… he took a little of the hot water for the tea and turned back into a guy.

"Ohh now I get the goddess of duality part…." Keiichi said…"but why are you all here"

Ranma stood up and talked to Keiichi "I was keeping Skuld some company but she soon became nostalgic for her sister and decided to pop down here"

Ranma noted that Keiichi's aura was really strong for someone that had no training" I bet he doesn't even realize it himself"…but his aura wasn't suited for combat… no it was a gentle aura like Belldandy….but it was human so it was flawed with bits of other emotions.

Ranma was a bit uncomfortable like this and asked if he could rest since he hasn't used to travel like that (through the water). Ranma quickly collapsed on the futon and fell asleep… he was tired.

As he sleep he felt very warm, Belldandy was close to him and she was singing a lullaby…he felt comfortable with her, she reminded him of Katsumi, he was missing her because she treated him like a younger brother, he missed her and missed his mother.

Belldandy is a goddess and as such felt the young ward's emotions and come to making him fell better. He felt happy that the goddesses thought of him as a familiar rather than an annoyance and Keiichi was a nice guy… he allowed him to stay at the temple and (for once) Ranma started to help by working part-time something the other two goddess (namely Skuld and Urd)never did or will do, but he felt obligated to at least help with the payments because he was a man and was starting a new life.

His part time job was to open a dojo inside the temple ("gotta go with your strengths" thought Ranma) he had a few students but the income was good… he did not teach anything fancy just basic self defense and a bit of ki control. He was the best tutor there was.

"Of course he was" he thought to himself, "I am the greatest warrior there was… I even killed a God…."after finishing he felt bad… the two goddesses looked at him and felt his sadness…Skuld felt the negative waves emanating from him…his depression was so big…she felt sadden…

Ranma then switched his emotions so quickly that Skuld felt the ripple waves…

Ranma sat besides her…" hey, Skuld… I know you are trying to understand me but don't read my aura… it will make you sick… I done and seen and things been done to me that would break your frail heart, and I don't wish to do that to a nice goddess like you, okay?" Ranma said. Skuld felt very happy when Ranma was being nice

he was a little like Urd on that he was sometimes a jerk but she knew it was an act

he wanted a friends above all and he was happy that the trio of goddesses accepted him. He then got up and decided to pay Keiichi a little visit at the institute.


	2. Chapter 2

**My name is L33t Horo and I am the author of this fanfic crossover…please I give due credit to the original authors and yes…it is quite original…the setting is just after the defeat of Saffron and a few days before Keiichi's wish also this is going to be a self insert as well so be weary also some lemon parts inside read at your own risk.**

**Note: Ranma 1/2 and Ah! Megami-sama are not owned by me please do not sue**

**Ah! My goddess…is that Ranma?**

**Chapter 2**

Ranma had an unusual ability… he could actually return to his human form anytime so he decided to do so in order to blend in better and not be able to levitate at random.

He roof-hopped all the way to the university that Keiichi studies in and decided to look around

"uhmm not bad" Ranma thought he searched for Keiichi…he found him on a small club house where a big dude was hanging around with a weird looking guy…

Ranma asked the taller guy if he knew Keiichi and his whereabouts, they answered he was inside…. He went in and found Keiichi and company. He asked if he could hang around here for awhile…Chihiro was looking at the boy… it was really hard to keep her cool with a cute boy around.

Keiichi realized that Ranma did not know that he was not supposed to be here in the college but Belldandy spoke and said this young boy was living with them.

They were all surprised he said he was related to them as Belldandy little brother, he thought he was out of the clear…for now at least. Ranma searched for something to do he was restless and his body demanded action…

but he could not find a good opponent now, he was too strong and only the gods of Asgard could fight against him. Then he thought of something

"Skuld… could you make a machine that could make a faux reality where I could train with the strongest of the earth?"

Skuld was looking at him and said…"You had been thinking about this awhile eh Ranma-kun?"

"And if I know you, you probably thought ahead and made one am I right?" Ranma said.

Skuld was really happy that someone other then her sister Belldandy actually acknowledged her inventions. Ranma was prepared… his visor was on and Skuld turned on the switch

"Virtual reality?" he thought...no he could feel the air and even cense the energy around him…

"Hey, Skuld? What is this place? Ranma asked…

"my machine transported you into an alternate reality where your first opponent will show up"

The person he found was none other than Ryuga Hibiki….his long rival and best friend

"Who are you?" asked Ryuga… Ranma was happy to see him again, it has been a long time and if he guess correctly he did not have his curse anymore and became a more stable fighter…but somehow he thought he did not know where he was

"typical Ryuga…he will be the eternal lost boy" thought Ranma

"hey Ryuga! I challenge you"…. "Wow this is something new" thought Ranma "I am Ranma Saotome of the anything goes martial arts"

Ryuga looked startled… Ranma was surprised he recognized his name, he asked "You know me?" Ranma asked

Ryuga was getting angry… "YOU! BRCAUSE OF YOU I WAS CURSED…YOU! THEN DISSAPEARED BEFORE I COULD TAKE MY REVENGE…. NOW DIE! RANMA SAOTOME!"

"Skuld…what is going on? I thought the wish I made was done "

Ryuga was enraged more at what Ranma said"YOU LEFT AKANE FOR A GIRL CALLED SKULD? YOU WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"…. he form was perfect… his rage had increased his strength, his speed and his reaction time increased and then he suddenly reappeared under him…. "YOU ARE FINISHED!" he viciously attacked Ranma and threw him into the rocks

"that actually hurt me" thought Ranma. He did not know how however how was Ryuga able to remember him… he decided he should fight with him. He decided to keep his "mortal" body for this… Ryuga attack with his most destructive technique Shi Shi Hokoudan

"you left us all…You ran away from our fight and left Akane all alone… I will not… I shall not...EVER FORGIVE YOU! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!"…

His aura was depressive he could fell it Skuld was crying on the other end…Belldandy was struck with sorrow…"such immense sorrow, from one single person"

they where fighting for hours until Ranma thought it was enough "Hiryū Shōten Ha! His opponent was still standing…he was surprised that he was still standing but he was very damaged…but his furry was still as strong as ever. He was full on rage and on sadness…this was not the usual Ryuga…suddenly Ranma's god form kicked in

he was moved by his sadness and gave him a hug… "I am sorry for your pain… I am sorry for the pain I caused you. You are the only person I ever thought as a friend, I am really sorry… could you ever forgive me? I am tired of this constant bickering and I want to have you as a friend instead of an enemy…"

Ryuga was moved… he has never seen Ranma like this…

Ryuga thought "it must be a trick"

but then, Ranma's goddess form came to be.. Ryuga was surprised that Ranma changed without water…

Ranma said "I am a dual entity I am an unofficial god/goddess, I retain my mortal body so I could reach you… I want you to come with me and help me with my new life… perhaps you could help me…and in turn I will help you"

Ryuga was stunned he saw the face of Ranma's goddess form…it was sad and it was crying….something the usual Ranma would not even dare to think about

Ryuga was still confused…"what can you do for me?" as he finished…he pulled Ryuga's head band and put it on the water canister he carries… and gave it to Ryuga

"now you will never get lost if you wear this" Ranma said "try it out go to the dojo it should be around 5 minutes from here"…

Ryuga ran off and tried to find the dojo… he found it in less than 4 minutes and than came back to Ranma…he was back in 4 minutes too and did not get lost in the way.

"This is incredible… I did not got lost" he tried to go to the Cat Café and reach it without getting lost. He was really happy…Shampoo saw him and wondered why is he so happy about…after that he left and headed back were the goddess Ranma was waiting.

"Are you happy now Ryuga? Do you believe my intentions now?"

Ryuga extended his hand out and Ranma changed to his male form. They headed to the Tendou's dojo to see how his Pops was doing… Ryuga entered and greet Katsumi and Mr. Tendou and of course Akane.

Ranma entered as if nothing ever happened… Mr. Tendou was upset and Akane was furious so she did the only thing that made cense to do, hit him with a mallet… but Ranma stopped the hammer with his power that he obtained as a god.

"Uh!" Akane wondered… she usually hit him without any fail.

"You should not hit a god Akane" Akane was flustered and surprised

Ranma explained what happened: "I was tired of this life and decided I was fed up with all this and decided to escape from all of this that's when I was surprised by the arrival of the goddess of the future, whom granted a wish…witch means that you Akane and me are no longer engaged and you are free to find a new boy to whom you truly love"

then he headed to Katsumi and gave her a kiss on the cheek "thank you so much for taking care of me and my Pops… I am sorry if we ever gave you a hard time… and please forgive me for any trouble I might have caused to you and your house"

"Ranma…" Akane was shocked he was actually apologizing to everyone on the house he then excused himself and left to the Cat Café. "Hey old Ghoul are you there?" Ranma yelled.

The old lady Cologne was there and was surprised to see future-son in law… but something was different…she felt an unusual presence on him…"where is Xian Pu? I need to talk to her. There is something you both must know"

As they sat down (Ryuga included) he explained his new situation and that because of it he was able to break any and all bonds on earth including those of marriage and of course the "kiss of love". Xian Pu was saddened by this news

"So this means no more Arien?"…she was crying and felt very sad…

he then lift her chin up and gave her a kiss "Xian Pu, you are a mighty good warrior but I am sorry but I can not return the feelings of love that you have to me. You caused to much strife in my personal life but I never hated you for it, in fact it keep my amused and thanks to it I got my wish… one thing I must say.. Please give Moose a chance he is good and a very strong fighter, he could beat you if he wanted any time, but he never did because he cares too much to hurt you or your Amazon pride. You knew that all along did you not Old Ghoul?"

He then left and headed to Ukyo's restaurant… it was a long walk and he felt guilty of hurting Xian Pu emotionally…"I hope Moose can comfort her". Ryuga and Ranma reached the Okonimayi place. "Ranma! Sugga! How are you!" Ukyo greeted him

Ranma reached out to her and hugged her, Ukyo was surprised at this and exclaimed "Ranma honey? What is wrong?" "I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE PAIN ME AND MY POPS HAVE CAUSED TO YOU… I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME…U-CHAN"

"Ranma what is happening to you? Why are you acting like that?"

Ranma explained to Ukyo all that has happened and used Ryuga as an example and told him to go and get some water "That is a mean thing to do, you know?" Ukyo said.

After a few minutes Ryuga was back with water, Ukyo was surprised and asked what had happened to Ryuga.

"Oh, I just cleaned him from his direction curse…unfortunately his Jusenkyo curse is too powerful for me…at least at my current level" Ranma said. Ranma explained to Ukyo about his wish and all that has happened to him.

She was concerned…"so…our engagement?"

"Null and void, I am sorry to say, but to be honest I shall return to you all that my Pops took from you…Please take this as a token of my sincerity" he gave her a golden ring "don't take this the wrong way… this golden ring is made of pure gold and metal alloys that are very precious please keep it with you and whenever you are sad rub the ring and something amassing will occur, but don't do it till I am gone"

He then turned into his god form…he then contacted Skuld…"Skuld can you hear me!" please I have a visitor that I would like to bring home" a ray of light drowned both Ryuga and Ranma… then they where both teleported back to the temple…

Skuld hugged Ranma "Oni-sama you are back, you are back!"

"It appears that your machine works but not in the way you intended hahahaha! But I am happy with the results, thank you"

Ryuga was impressed with the young girl, she was very beautiful.

"Allow me to introduce her…she is my little sister Skuld, goddess of the future"

Skuld then said "Pleased to meet you" she was smiling at him and her smile was so heartwarming and cute

"So…she is you sister?" Ryuga asked

"she is technically my sister because I am now a Norn god/goddess in affiliation, yet I am not related by blood but I love her so much because she and her sister whom who is taken by the way had helped me overcome my sadness and depression, you may stay if you do one thing" Ranma said

"what is it?" asked Ryuga."

You have to earn your keep" Ranma finished "and we must go to school".

"Well now that I can't get lost that won't be a problem right?" Ryuga said.

Ranma told him he could still get lost because he did not know this area and told him to follow him so he could show him the path that he should take. They reached the Nekomi institute and found Keiichi's crew, somehow they were all tense and all banged up…

"That bastard Aoshima did this to us…somehow he gotz some yakusas to beat us all up...but sum of em are stills here" Ranma and Ryuga saw the bodies of the yakuzas were all banged up

"impressive" Ryuga said

the biggest dude spoke again "they got our motorcycle we wuz gonna use to beat does bastards on a race competition" This was a delicate race you see... the four-wheels club have given the motor-club a competition to see who would be the only motor club of the academy, but since Aoshima has so much money he could pay off the institute to keep his motor club open, his secret agenda is taking Belldandy away from Keiichi and only Keiichi knows this, Belldandy doesn't know this because of her naiveté.

Ranma then asked where they could find this Aoshima person… They told him he is probably near the harbor on one of the warehouses. Ranma then teleported towards the pier…he was looking for Aoshima…he had seen his picture from the class year book. He found what he was looking for… but many people where surrounding the motorcycle prototype.

They where common thugs, but there was something weird about one of them…it was an aura he was sensing was familiar but he could not remember from where.

Keiichi found his way around the pier, he was decided to help his friends and went on alone, he asked Belldandy to stay on the temple and wait for him, but unknown to him mini-Urd was following him she wanted to make sure that her sister's lover.

Ranma was on the scene and felt Keiichi's aura…he then had an idea, he decided to let Keiichi go in…but he turned into his god form and gave his mortal knowledge, techniques and strength to Keiichi so he could fight for what he loves and wishes to protect

"I know how it fells to be useless and weak… I wish you the best of luck" Ranma said as he reverted to his mortal body. Is a good thing I did not loose anything while I gave my abilities to Keiichi.

He then jumped into the roof and spotted mini-Urd "what are you doing snooping on other people's business Urd?" Ranma said to mini-Urd

"What!" Urd was surprised that a mortal could hide his presence so well

"Urd you should let him do this on his own…who knows he might surprise you…" Ranma said mischievously.

Mini-Urd just sat and watch Keiichi entering the warehouse

"this is going to get interesting" thought Urd. The thugs surrounded Keiichi, but Aoshima sensed something wrong…Keiichi was emanating with confidence, something a man being surrounded by 3 dozens of thugs would never do.

Keiichi was surprised by his own confidence but he continued on forward until the thugs jumped on him… he did not use any special techniques but he defeated them all in 3 seconds or so…he was accustomed on never hurting people but he felt good after letting those thugs have it.

Aoshima was feeling faint." There is no way that he is Keiichi!" a dark figure was behind Aoshima

"The man has been blessed by a god of war apparently…he has changed and is now more confident and stronger than a normal mortal"

the dark figure took of it's mask it was none other than Mara demoness first class

"Mara! What are you doing here!" Keiichi exclaimed.

Mara was enjoying seeing this mortal, she loved to cause him strife, and he had received much love from the goddess he has been living with.

"You are a thorn on my side for too long, you are the best bait to lure Belldandy here and then….I will finally get rid of her for good and be able to return to Hell wahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Keiichi was enraged… mini-Urd became whole again but Ranma stopped her by hugging her "it will be all right, please trust Keiichi, he will be able to pull trough by himself, he must be able to rely on himself and be able to grow".

Keiichi's eyes where glowing and his aura began to flow from his body, he was feeling empowered and unstoppable. Mara was surprised at Keiichi's power, it felt like Belldandy's but it had one difference, his was filled with other emotions but the largest portion of his aura was love towards the goddesses he has been living with, the others where pride and joy, anger and sadness, lust and greed, but these emotions where so minimal that did not matter…only the joy he had on his aura was the largest of the emotions…along with the love he felt for the goddesses, he was just like Belldandy's aura, his aura was felt all around the region and touched Skuld, Urd and Belldandy.

Belldandy felt Keiichi's emotions reaching out to her from wherever he was; Skuld was busy building some new machine and suddenly a wave of emotion rushed throughout her body making feel in ecstasy and pleasure…then It hit her

"Keiichi feels this way about me? Even thought I put him thought all that?" She began to cry feeling guilty about what she had done to him during all this time, she decided to let him be with her sister, then after a few seconds she realized something

"there is no way Keiichi's aura could be that strong!"

But if it was it could only be one thing… "Mara" Skuld said

but Keiichi's aura was reassuring and Ranma turned into his god form and send a telepathic message "It is okay Skuld…Keiichi is fighting Mara now"

"WHAT? He is in danger then I must warn big sister"

"don't do that…Keiichi has felt his manhood broken for being unable to help much around and protect you all as well. He is tired on being on the sidelines and wants to prove himself, and I given him what he needs...just a gentle push to awaken his dormant aura come on over and watch this unfold…you might want to bring a camera, you might not believe this even if you are witnessing this"


	3. Chapter 3

**My name is L33t Horo and I am the author of this fanfic crossover…please I give due credit to the original authors and yes…it is quite original…the setting is just after the defeat of Saffron and a few days before Keiichi's wish also this is going to be a self insert as well so be weary also some lemon parts inside read at your own risk.**

**Note: Ranma 1/2 and Ah! Megami-sama are not owned by me please do not sue**

**Ah! My goddess…is that Ranma?**

**Chapter 3**

Keiichi was filled with positive energies from within…he was ready to face Mara, the Aoshima that was here was nothing more than a magical puppet made by Mara. Meanwhile Skuld, Urd and Ranma where all sitting down enjoying the show "You know…when I was back to the place I used to live I was always fighting and saving people and never been able to actually "enjoy" a fight I"

Skuld began taping this and Urd was watching Keiichi as he had never seen him before, "he has such a gentle aura…is making me fell all hot and bothered" Urd thought…unfortunately out loud, "URD!!! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO KEIICHI!!!!!"Skuld said.

"Darn it" Urd said, Ranma was getting a giant nosebleed from the imaginary images he was getting from all the innuendo.

Keiichi decided to lunch the attack first, Keiichi did not use any special attacks. Mara avoided all the blows and countered…

Keiichi was blown away by her attack he was hurt, but not bad… after all being bitten by the virus infected Midgar was painful, this was nothing. He came back, his eyes were glowing with confidence and stood up, and his eyes were a glow of defiance.

"You dare to defy a demoness like me?!!! I shall punish you for that hahahahahahahaahahahahhaha!!!!!"

Ryuga found Ranma and the rest of the goddesses. "What are you all watching?...uhmmm that guy…his power is extraordinary"

Keiichi attacked again this time he used his inventive mind to created a new technique… one that came from a loved one's companion "HollyBell Blast!!!" an angel-like blast came from him…the angel-like form was similar to Belldandy's angel,

Mara was surprised at this and got hit with the full force, now he followed up with a new attack "Uprising tide of the Noble Scarlet angel"… an angel-like figure…small and petit…just like Skuld's angel, Skuld was filling a bit giddy, and blushed…she summoned her angel so she could watch what was going. Noble Scarlet was blushing at the beautiful image Keiichi portrayed of her with his aura.

A torrent of energy splashed down against down against Mara….he quickly dashed towards Mara and used one of Ranma's signature attacks "Hiryū Shōten Ha!!!"

Mara barely made it…the attack missed her but the speed of the blows gotten her…the air pressure was enough to knock her out to the crate about 20 feet about… he then went to Mara and grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up and sat her down on a crate, then he spoke to her "Mara, please… I am asking you nicely, stop chasing after us, and go back to hell, you are warned I also have gained valuable friends and allies that can stop you permanently so shall I send you back to hell or if would you prefer we will let you stay on the only condition of never coming to where Belldandy or any of us are. Have I made myself clear?"

Mara left cursing Keiichi's and his newfound abilities and was wondering if she should contact the Daimakaicho. She quickly decided that it was the worst idea she could get… "What would be bad if you told me?" said Hild the Daimakaicho. "Oh, That Keiichi has obtained power that rivals those of a demon of category one, unlimited, special ops" said Mara casually. T

hen she realized that the Daimakaicho was right behind her… "Oh curses" Mara was felling bad already, she knew that when Daimakaicho was plotting something against the goddess she was sure to get short end of the stick and was blamed for her failures…

(On the rooftop)

Ryuga asked first "Ranma... what did you do to this guy? I could tell he was using your technique".

Skuld was still amazed by Keiichi's performance she was seeing Keiichi under a new light, Urd was still shocked…she was felling like she was seeing Keiichi for the first time under a new light as well. Ranma was happy about the results. He found a good brother in Keiichi and was willing to help him out "finally he has Skuld on his side… I was worried that she wouldn't come around"

Little do they know that an outsider will be coming for one of the goddesses…but witch? Ranma had a gut feeling about this and decided to head back to the temple on his mortal form…"great now I am Ranma 2/4…" he began to laugh at that and roof-jumped his way to the temple. He felt good that nothing was coming to get him in order to either kill him or to marry him or to kill him because of what his Pops did. He reached the temple and was greeted by Belldandy "Welcome back Ranma-kun". He waved hello at her and began to go to his dojo he saw his new pupils and decided to start training them on his school's stiles, without showing them the shameful techniques made by his father.

Belldandy was at awe at his fighting "It looks like dancing and how much aura it releases from the moves in order to coordinate like that" she retired from the dojo and went to the kitchen to make some lemon tea and something to eat, she thought Ranma must be starving after his session. They all awaited until Keiichi returned, Skuld was getting red, Urd was silent, Ryuga was eating like a pig since he was turned into one by a bucket of cold water someone dropped on him.

He was a cute little black pig and Skuld picked up and hugged it like with a bear hug" Waiii Kawaiiii!!!" Skuld exclaimed…Ranma sighted and picked the little piggy up and dropped some of his tea on him… unfortunately he was naked when he changed back into human so…you could guess what happened "eekk!!! Pervert" Skuld exclaimed…"this never gets boring" thought Ranma, Urd looked at Ryuga "not bad…but I think Keiichi's bigger" thought Urd while blushing.

Skuld was blushing red, she never saw a male in the nude, she was really divided in emotions, should she hit him with her trusty mallet or let him be, she considered what has happened so for and decided it was not Ryuga's fault, since he had obviously been cursed, but then she though "why did he not say anything?" she decided to just hit him with her mallet "RYUGA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!"

Ryuga was pummeled against the floor. Ranma pulled him out of the floor and took Ryuga to his room and then spoke to him"This is what happened all the time with Akane, never even gave you a chance to excuse yourself or something, uh? This happened the first time I meet Akane, I was in my girl form, after I decided to take a bath Akane walked in on my when I changed into my male form, she decided to throw a huge rock at me and yelled pervert over and over. The same happened to you uh? But lets make one thing clear, if you want to go out with her you better earn her her… and so for you chances are slim to none"

Ryuga was startled by his comment," I thought you should know I am her brother/sister by divine relation but not by blood and I think she is always kind of nervous around me" Ranma smiled to himself after saying this but little does he knows that Skuld does have some feelings towards him.

Skuld was at her room, she was felling guilty about hitting the boy, she was feeling flustered about him being naked in front of her, as she was thinking she felt something wet… she did not know where it came from since she did not use a gate (her gate is water) she then began to change and saw her patties soaked wet. She quickly put them to wash…she was feeling bad and was feelings other things she never felt before, just like when she was with Ranma.

She began to cry at the night. Urd was really giddy, she felt really hot and bothered "maybe I should tease Ranma and his little friend and get some of "my" fun", Urd exited her room and went to Ranma to spice things up on the night, Skuld felt like going to Ranma's room, she first washed her tears off and ban to walk to Ranma's room, Urd and Skuld found each other at Ranma's room. "What are you doing here squirt?" Urd asked…Skuld knocked "Ranma… can I come in?" Ranma was just falling asleep and decided to ignore her for the first time (a mistake he should never do with a very hot and bothered girl).

Skuld went in, her sister decided to leave since Skuld would probably kill the poor boy if she saw them together being intimate. Unfortunately for Skuld the Daimakaicho arrived at the doorstep of the temple she was giddy and full of very evil plans but, as the evil incarnated that she is, decided to put the goddesses to panic with an imminent attack that could arrive anytime. "Wohooo!!! I am back dear goddesses!!!


End file.
